Code Wars: Episode III Conquest of the Sith
by Goku Skywalker
Summary: I'm writing a crossover series of Code Lyoko and Star Wars, and this is the third book in the series but the first I've written so far. Finally Summer, I can write more often now
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to my loving family, _

_Most importantly, my grandparents, _

_Thanks for your support_

Prologue

During the Years following X.A.N.A.s defeat, the Earth knew a time of peace. For ten years, this peace was uninterrupted. However, all good things must come to an end. The human race started to usurp their precious energy, and with it, Earth would become a wasteland. The five Lyoko warriors: Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Aileta Schaffer, Odd Della Robia, and Yumi Ishiyama, all fled to the old abandoned Factory to try and save their world. Jeremie started up the Super computer, and within minutes, Lyoko was back online, but in a different way. Since the computer has been shut down for ten years, Lyoko revisioned itself, to the view of the Star Wars Galaxy, every planet, every system, is now a result of the ten years of peace. Jeremie virtualized everyone, including himself. Now after two books into the series, we pick up where the X.A.N.A wars had left off, where Odd has been kidnapped by William, and Coruscant is under Siege.

_I_

The cold vacuum of space was quiet. Coruscant's night side was a beauty to behold. However, on the other side of the planet, Starfighters and Cruisers were entering Coruscant's orbit. Two Jedi eta 2 class Starfighters entered behind Lyoko Cruiser Resolute. Both in unison, it was as if each were tied together. As the fighters dropped below to the planet, a huge battle was in progress. Banding Class vessels fired at Republic ships. X.A.N.A's forces had kidnapped Jedi Knight Odd Della Robia and were attempting to flee the Planet. In the Starfighters were Jedi Master Jeremie Belpois and Jedi Knight Ulrich Stern, who were attempting to free their friend from General William's clutches.

"Lock on to him R5" Jeremie ordered his droid as they approached the capital class vessel.

"Master, General William's ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with Vulture Androids" Ulrich replied to his friend.

"Oh, I see it, oh this is going to be fun" Jeremie said as he wavered his ship around the battle.

The two fighters moved closer as the Vulture ships took off from the side of the Last hand. Ulrich got his cannons at the ready while Jeremie set his s-foil wings to attack position.

"Rouge, do you copy?" Ulrich asked on his comlink headset

"Copy Red 5" Rouge answered

"Mark our position form your squad up behind us" Ulrich ordered.

"We're on your tail General Ulrich. Set s-foils to attack position".

The fighters started to shoot down vulture droids as they moved closer to the ship. Jeremie was a crack shot with his guns, while Ulrich kept the droids busy with his speed and flying.

"Flying isn't for me." Ulrich said with a little sarcasm

in his voice. One of the androids missiles exploded into dis function bugs. These little pests were designed to take apart ships and Starfighters so that they could no longer be used against X.A.N.A.

Ulrich dodged most of them, but one landed on his right wing where there was no droid to help disable it.

"I'm hit, Master-"

"I see them, Dis function bugs" Jeremie started firing at it, but missed every one.

"Ulrich, use the force on this one"

Ulrich lifted his hand in a forceful motion and pushed the droid off his starfighter.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead" Ulrich said with confidence.

"One problem, the shields are still up" Jeremie said to his former padawan.

"Oops, sorry Jeremie" Ulrich said as he started firing at the corner of the hangers shield power. The shield was down and the security door started to close. They only had a split second before the door closed on them. The fighters made it inside and Jeremie got out first, lightsaber activated, started cutting down androids in the hanger. Ulrich quickly followed with his saber thrown from his cockpit. More androids entered the hanger but were quickly subdued after Ulrich and Jeremie. The hanger was secure.

"Let me plug-in to the ships internal system" Jeremie said as he worked his way to a holographic map of the ship.

"Odd's signal is coming from right there, the observation dome"

Ulrich looked around suspicious. "I sense a clone and a trap"

"Then well spring the trap" Jeremie said. "Let's move on"

The two left the hanger and proceeded down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

_II_

William entered from a corridor to the bridge and sneered at what he saw. He walked to the front of the bridge where a nemodian captain was standing with two bodyguard androids.

"What's the situation, captain?" William asked the nemodian.

"Two Jedi have landed in the main hanger, we're tracking them."

"Just as X.A.N.A predicted." William chuckled as he looked at the battle outside the windows.

Jeremie and Ulrich ran through the hallway to find several super battle androids and a grapple android.

"Don't worry master, this isn't a problem." Ulrich said as he charged the grapple droid, but was picked up and thrown back by it.

"This might be a problem." Ulrich said as he tried to regain his balance.

The droids moved closer and closer, it was apparent that Ulrich had angered the grapple droid.

"How about a little _extra_ surprise" Jeremie said as he activated his saber.

"Oh, I see" Ulrich said as they cut through the floor and were separated from the droids.

A droid announcer came over an intercom "Danger, you have entered maintenance level 259B and will be subjected to biofuel shock"

"Great, this day just keeps getting better." Jeremie said as two grapple droids jumped down to their level.

"Now I'm worried" Ulrich said.

The two Jedi attacked the grapple droids to find that their arms absorbed the saber attacks. Instead, Jeremie used his unnatural force ability, the power to grip two things at once and hurled them to a wall.

"We can't stay here long; we need to find an exit hatch to escape." Jeremie said.

Just then, a hatch door appeared out of the blink of an eye. Ulrich jumped up to activate the panel to lower the door. He climbed up and found the elevators

"Master, I found the elevators." Ulrich yelled down to his former master.

"Good, I'm coming." Jeremie said as he jumped up and closed the hatch door behind them.

The control room where Odd was being held was out-fitted with the latest in torture technology. Vegeta kept shocking him for information. Odd just gave him a silent glare. Vegeta tried punching him in the face, kicking his groin, even the old wet willie. Nothing got through to Odd. He was as silent as a crow in darkness.

"Why won't you talk?" Vegeta ordered as he slapped Odd.

"Why are you one of X.A.N.A.'s lackeys, don't you know that he hates people of all sorts.

Just then, Vegeta had an expression of fear. Odd's friends were coming to save him. He hid in the most secluded area in the room.

As the door hissed open, Ulrich entered the control room followed by Jeremie. The two looked out at the holographic displays of the battle outside. There, sitting in the middle, in purple robes, was their friend Odd. The duo walked down the stairs to try and free him.

"Odd" Jeremie said with a bow.

"You alright" Ulrich said as he turned around

"Clone" Odd said as Jeremie turned around to see Vegeta.

"Why Vegeta of all choices" Jeremie said. 3 years earlier, on Geonosis, Jeremie had entered Vegeta's private hanger in the hopes of capturing the clone and saving his friends, but Vegeta had tricked him and cut off his right hand. Now he was out fitted with a mechanical hand that was sensitive to touch.

"Master, let's do it together this time." Ulrich said as he and Jeremie removed their cloaks. Vegeta jumped down from the ledge where he was hiding.

"Your swords please, let's not make a mess of things in front of Odd here, by the way Jeremie how is your arm healing."

"None of your business, Vegeta." Jeremie replied as he and Ulrich activated their lightsabers and assumed attack positions.

Vegeta activated his Galick Sword and the duel was on. Jeremie attacked using saber style Djem So and quickly found that Vegeta had perfected his defense, this was going to be a long battle. Ulrich thought otherwise as he quickly attacked Vegeta faster and faster each time he swung the saber. Vegeta found himself backed into a corner by the two Jedi, and decided to cheat a little. He used the force to pick up Jeremie, and kick Ulrich to the side. He through Jeremie to a platform and forced it down. Jeremie was out cold.

"Master!"

Ulrich kicked Vegeta down to the floor and started drawing upon his anger by bombarding him with attacks. Ulrich finished his combo by grabbing Vegeta's hands, and cutting them off. He used the Force to call over Jeremie's lightsaber and made a cross at Vegeta's neck.

"I should kill you for all the crimes you have committed" Ulrich yelled. He had felt this rush of power only once before, when he slaughtered the tusken raiders who killed his father. It felt good to him, that he was in control of Vegeta's fate. Odd tried to reason with him.

"Ulrich, he's not worth it, it's not the Jedi way to kill our prisoners." But Ulrich was already cleaving through Vegeta's neck. The Xanite Lord had been defeated and killed.

"That felt so right, and yet I regret it now, I should've listened to you Odd." Ulrich said with great dread. He used the force to unlock Odd's binders. Odd sprang up and Retrieved his two lightsabers. They moved over to Jeremie, who started to wake up.

"Don't move master, Odd and I are gonna help you." Ulrich said as Odd used the Force to lift the section of debrie that Jeremie was under, while Ulrich moved in and got his former master out from under. Odd let it down with a _THUD!_

"Here's your lightsaber master, I forgot I took it to kill Vegeta, I'm sorry I did."

"Don't worry about it Ulrich, lets just find a way to get out of this thing." The trio exited the control room and ran down the hallway to the munitions area.


	3. Chapter 3

_III_

William looked out at the battle. It seemed that the Republic of Lyoko was using its full might to make sure the Separatists did not get away with Odd.

"Prepare for attack!" William ordered. Cannons fired turbo lasers of immense power. It was a non-stop process for the androids, which followed their programming. Republic and Separatists ships fired at one another.

Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd were running to the elevators as fast as they could. As soon as they got there, Ulrich noticed the Elevator was offline.

"Elevators not working, we'll have a try a different way." Odd commented. They ran across the hallway, but felt like the ship was going down. One of the cannons on Lyoko's side destroyed three cannons that were connected to the engines of William's ship. The ship was going to meet Coruscant's skyscrapers. Inside, the trio was trying to grab hold of something that would let them fall into space.

"Hold on to whatever you guys can." Jeremie ordered. All he hoped for was that William was smart enough to notice that his ship was falling out of orbit, and be able to fix the problem.

"FIRE THE EMERGENCY BOOSTER ENGINES!" William ordered his crew. The booster engines roared to life and the ship was back in Coruscant's Orbit. William looked at security camera 3B and saw that the Jedi we're making their way to the cannons. _If they get to the cannons, it will mark the end of this ship. William thought_. "I Order you all, raise the ray shield and Send every available android to their location." William commanded. The androids filed out of the bridge and loaded their blasters, heading for the Jedi.

"All Units, this is Jedi Cruiser 632, we are under heavy fire and need immediate assistance." A clone officer communicated. Jeremie looked as if he was going to have a stroke. They had to help their fellow Jedi.

"Odd, see what you can do about over-riding the cannons programming, Ulrich come with me, where going to go shoot down some droids." Jeremie ordered the two Knights and they split up. Odd went to the main consoles and over powered the droids. Soon the cannons would be under Republic control. Ulrich cut down all androids in his path and entered the cannon room. He took the first one while Jeremie followed and took the second. They began their onslaught on the Confederate ship that was overpowering the Jedi Cruiser. Ulrich shot the main engines causing the ship to fall into Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Odd, see if you can hold it with the Force. We can destroy it with another ship." Jeremie said as he and Ulrich got out of the seats and held the damaged ship. It took all their combined power to keep it from falling. All of them groaned as the ship was falling out of their control. But another confederate ship emerged from Hyperspace. The three Jedi saw their target and threw the vessel at the ship. It exploded in a fiery inferno.

"Ok, now that's done, lets get to the bridge and settle this with William." Ulrich stated. They all ran using Force Speed towards the bridge.

_IV_


	4. Chapter 4

_IV_

The three Jedi ran down the hallway when a flash of light appeared right in front of them. William had led them into a trap.

"Ray shield." Ulrich stated.

"That's pointing out the obvious, now what?" Odd asked.

"Patience, let the force be your guide." Jeremie ordered.

"Master, do you feel it? Androids are coming."

"I sense they want to do away with us. I will use mind trick, and have them escort us to the bridge."

Just then, androids, wave after wave came in the hallway and started assume attack position, as if they were waiting to fight them. Jeremie did as he promised and tricked the droid leader.

"We did a number on your ship, I'm pretty sure William will want to see us for what we've done." The droid did as it was told and escorted the trio to the bridge. As they approached the entry way, consoles and computer screens started to blow out, signaling that the ship was falling apart. This hunk of junk would not escape Coruscant intact. The three prisoners entered the bridge to find William and his bodyguard androids.

"Ah yes, the negotiator, Jeremie Belpois I presume. I figured your Lyoko form to be a little shorter."' William snarled as he laughed.

"General William, you're a lot more stupid than I remember." Ulrich insulted. William just looked at his old friend and rival.

"Jedi Scum."

"We have a job to do Ulrich, try not to upset him."  
>"Yes Master."<p>

William moved back to his command post. He swished his cape and revealed the hilts of many Jedi that William had killed. They were all shocked at how many hilts he had.

"I see you've killed many Jedi since I restarted the supercomputer." Jeremie Said as he looked at them, all of elegant design. William grabbed their hilts and put them in the slots on his belt.

"You're lightsabers will make a fine addition." William said as he motioned for his droids forward. Ulrich and Odd lifted their hands and the entire room shook with great force. Jeremie used the force to retrieve his lightsaber and cut down the droids. Ulrich and Odd retrieved their sabers and started to massacre the droids inside the bridge. The air started to tense as the entire room was filled with sweat and oil. Ulrich started to fence with a bodyguard android. The Electro Staff was cut and the droid was beheaded, but still moving as it picked up the still active pieces of the staff. Ulrich finally managed to cut the droid in half, ending its programming. Odd cornered William and was ready to render him imoblie. But William had tricked him and destroyed the window shouting "YOU LOSE BELPOIS!" He attached his rebreather, launched his grappling cable, and started to walk on the side of the ship to the escape pod area. William reached the bay and found an empty pod.

"Time to abandon ship." He chuckled as he entered the codes that would launch all of the escape pods, including his. "That should hamper their movments."

"All the damn escape pods have been launched." Odd said as Jeremie moved into the pilots seat.

"Calm down Odd, I may be able to land what's left of this thing. Under the circumstances, the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap in." Jeremie ordered as Ulrich got into the co-pilots chair behind Jeremie's. Odd got into the captains seat and began to type a letter that would inform all Republic ships that the battle was over and the ship was going down. Jeremie was working left and right trying to keep the ship in one piece when he felt a jolt.

"We lost something. Ulrich, grab that switch to keep us level." Jeremie Ordered. Ulrich grabbed it and started to feel a sense of gravity take hold on the ship.

"5000, and we're in the atmosphere." Ulrich stated as the hull of the vessel started to burn up.

"Fire ships on the left and the right, and there is a landing strip straight ahead." Odd pointed out as the fire ships started to spray fluid over the ship to try and cool it down.

"There is nothing more we can do in here, sorry guys, but we're gonna make a daring move." Jeremie pointed out as he shattered the glass and jumped out the viewport. Ulrich and Odd were right behind him as they force ran as fast as they could away from the ship. Then Jeremie stopped as he was a good distance away and used the force to push and slow the heap down. Ulrich got behind, and pulled it with the force as hard as he could. Odd got on the left side and pulled it towards Ulrich.

From a view of the fire ships, the pilots were in awe at what was going on before them. They had never seen three Jedi use the Force to slow down a capital class vessel. The pilots started to type of what they saw and decided to transmit to the Supreme Chancellor.

The three Jedi finally slowed the ship to a halt. All of them collapsed and breathed as if they had never breathed before. Their silence lasted for 10 minutes. Jeremie finally broke the silence by saying in hoarse voice: "Another happy landing." They all laughed as they got up and cracked their bones back into place and walked out of the strip.


	5. Chapter 5

_V_

As the airspeeder took off from the landing strip, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich waved a sigh of relief. They had done the impossible just a few moments ago.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna sleep hard tonight. I haven't felt this bad since we had that nasty encounter on Telos." Odd said as he slumped onto the bench.

"Did you forget that I was the one that rescued you from those bounty hunters? The Exchange seems to be really quiet nowadays." Ulrich chimed in. As they drove to the senate, crowds of people gathered around to witness the three Jedi heroes. They landed and all except Jeremie got out. Odd went to greet his adoring fans as supreme chancellor Valorum come before him.

"Odd, are you alright?" The Chancellor asked.

"Yes, the two Jedi Knights did a fine job of exploiting our trap, we killed Vegeta. General William however, has escaped."

"Then the Senate will have no choice but to continue the war, since he is still alive."

Ulrich got out and asked Jeremie why he wasn't coming to greet the crowed.

"I'm not that brave, Ulrich. I admit, coming to Lyoko was easier than having to brag about you to the money gobblers over there." Jeremie said with a laugh.

"Come on, I mean how bad could it be?" Ulrich protested.

"Let us not forget who rescued who from the fuel, who killed Vegeta, who helped in this entire rescue. You're the star of today old friend, now go and be a good poster boy."

"POSTER MAN, Jeez you never seem to get that right."

The airspeeder took off and left the senate. Ulrich followed to find his two trusty companions: B-4D4 and 3C-FD.

"Four D Four, where is she, Jedi are supposed to be here right now." Ulrich asked in excitement.

"I believe she is in the hallway master Ulrich."

Ulrich ignored the two droids and ran as fast as he could to find her. _Yumi, I can sense you._ Yumi was his wife, and she was also a skilled Jedi. The Jedi Code does not allow marriage, so the two lovebirds had to have a secret ceremony on the tranquil world of Alderran. He quickly spotted her and embraced her with all his love.

"Oh, Ulrich." Yumi said as she hugged her husband.

"I've missed you Yumi"

"There were whispers in my dreams, that you were killed fighting out there. Why do they give you the dangerous assignments, it's awful and I die every time I watch you go and comeback with a scar or wound."

"I'm alright" Ulrich said as he put a finger on her lips. "I doubt if odd hadn't been kidnapped for our trap to succeed, I don't think it would've brought both of us back from the outer rim sieges." He finished as they kissed. The sweet taste of her lips had left him for so long; it was always a new scent every time he held her.

"Wait, not here, there could be cameras lying around." Yumi stopped.

"Yes here, I'm tired of all this deception, I really don't care if they know were married, my love is greater to you than any commitment ever made in my life." Ulrich said as he tried to get another kiss.

"Patience my handsome Jedi Protector, you'll have me in a little while, the Order is commissioning dome Jedi to stay at home now that their close to finding this mysterious Xanite Lord. I happen to be one of those few." Yumi explained. Ulrich could hardly believe his ears, had he heard what she said to him.

"This is a happy day, the happiest moment in all of my life. I can hold you in my arms forever now." Ulrich said with a deep passion in his voice. He quickly let her go, and both traveled to their respective speeders back the Jedi Temple.

A Nemodian shuttle roamed the outskirts of space heading for a remote planet by the name of Utapau. As it entered its atmosphere, William made a hologram transmission to his bodyguards that he would be arriving and to prepare. The shuttle descended into the docking bay in the sinkhole of Timor City. He quickly exited and made his walk to the hologram transmitter of his special design, one that could keep its signal with the threat of invasion. He quickly rode the elevator up to his destination and punched in his codes. A hologram of Lord XANA appeared.

"Yes, Lord XANA?" William asked

"General William, I suggest you move the sepreratist leaders to Mustafar, they will be safer there."

Never one to question his orders, William quickly replied: "It will be done my Lord."

"The end of the war is near, soon I will have a new apprentice, one far younger than Vegeta, but full of unlimited power." With that, the hologram faded, and William returned to observe the activity out side his window.


	6. Chapter 6

_VI_

The lights of Coruscant flashed through the night sky. Buildings lit up in immense glory as night clubs all filled with the patrons. For Jeremie Belpios, this was the first time in months that he got to see his beloved wife Aelita. Aelita was no Jedi, but the two still had to have a secret marriage, as the Jedi Code forbade love. Jeremie didn't care, Aelita was his, and he was hers, and now he was about to have something more in his life.

"Jeremie I want to have our babies on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one will know, I can go early and fix up their rooms." Aelita said as she brushed her pink hair. Jeremie just watched her beauty engulf him with love.

"You're so beautiful, our kids will be fortunate to have a mother like you. It's been so long since I've been here, and you haven't changed a bit." Jeremie said with a hint of softness.

"Only because I'm so in love my sweet Jedi Prince."

"No," Jeremie snickered, "No, cause I'm so in love with you my sweet little Senator."

"So love has blinded you."

"That's not exactly what I meant, but…" Jeremie started to move close to her, "I think, we deserve some personal alone time." They shared a passionate kiss before going to their bedroom.

It was about the middle of the night before he woke up. Premonitions were normal to him, but not of anything this big on scale. Ulrich got out form his bed, being careful not to wake Yumi. He grabbed his tunic and walked to the veranda. He quickly let the fountains lift his spirit as he felt someone enter his presence.

"What's bothering you?" Yumi asked her husband.

"It was a dream, like the ones I had about my father, just before he died on Tatooine so long ago." Ulrich said. He looked at the necklace he had given her. It still sparkled with vivid color. "I remember when I gave this to you."

"What was it about?"

"You die by my hands at the end of the war."

Yumi had a face of shock as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had he found out about her secret? Only time will tell.

"I won't let this one become real Yumi." Ulrich said as he embraced her.

"Us staying here will change our lives, I doubt we'll see each other more often, and of the council discovers were married, we'll be expelled from the Order." Yumi said as she hugged him tighter.

"I know, I know that too well."

"Do you think Odd and Jeremie might be able to help us?"

"We don't need their help; you are a blessing to me, not a burden." They kissed and walked back to bed.

Odd felt the force take a slight plunge to darkness. The temple was the safe spot of all, and yet he felt the Dark Side invade it. _The room of a thousand fountains should help me clear my mind, _Odd thought. He got up from his sleep couch, grabbed his two sabers, and walked to the room. He saw Jeremie's former teacher, Darius Solomon sitting by the fountain of peace.

"Hello master Solomon, how have you been?"

"I've been good; I heard your trap was a success, now all we have to worry about is William."

"I hope it will end with Valorum giving up his emergency powers when he is destroyed."

"I hope so too, anyways, we have a big day ahead of us, we'll be briefing the outer rim sieges finale, and you may experience something really honorable today." Odd could only think of what he was going to be offered today. He and Solomon quickly exited and went back to their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

_VII_

Aelita woke up to find that her husband had already gotten out of bed. She quickly laid there, contemplating their future as a mother and father. _Soon, the Jedi Council will find out about our twins, and then Jeremie will be expelled from the Order. _She quickly dismissed the thought as she got up and stroked her pink florecsent hair. She walked out to the Veranda to find Jeremie meditating. His outer tunic and pants were the only thing he had on as the sun glistened around his pale white skin. Aelita was just about to leave when he said a few familiar words.

"Don't go, I think Ulrich used this on Yumi, but your presence is soothing, it calms my mind more than anything." Jeremie said as he got up from his squat. He quickly felt her stomach to find that his soon to be boys are very strong. "Our boys are going to be very strong Jedi one day." Jeremie Remarked.

"Now what makes you think their boys, I'll hav eyou know that my girls are going to be in the senate one day, just like their mother." Aelita said playfully. "Now, whats got you in a bundle this early in the morning."

"It's Ulrich, I felt his nightmare all the way over here. He's dreaming of Yumi, of him killing her. Aelita, their married, just like us. But Yumi is keeping her pregnancy secret." His mind quickly flashed into a vision of the future: Himself on a volcanic planet fighting someone named Sacralus. _You have allowed this dark program to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing we swore to destroy. _

_Don't lecture me Jeremie, I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the Dark Side and XANA as you do, I have brought which people thought was once again, impossible. I have brought Peace, Freedom, Justice, and Security to my new Empire of Lyoko. _Sacralus said as The vision lifted itself from Jeremie's mind. He collapsed to the floor when Aelita ran up to him.

"Are you alright Jeremie?" Aelita asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Y- Yeah, I'll be fine, dont worry about me." Jeremie said as he quickly got dressed into his Jedi Robes. He quickly checked his lightsaber to see if the charger was still working. Ideally, lightsabers should last a lifetime for an ordinary Jedi, but in the heighted state of war, Jeremie couldnt be to sure of himself. He kissed his love on the cheek and her stomach for his two twins. "Goodbye my love, I'll be back later." He put his hood up and got into his airspeeder as clouds started to form in the distant, with lightingcracking in the dark sky. Aelita wished he had not gone, but at the same time felt relieved, as she began her descent into the bowls of the Coruscant Senate.


	8. Chapter 8

_VIII_

Ulrich got up and started to put on his blue robes as rain started to pelt the Veranda window. He noticed Yumi had not gotten up, and quickly went to their room. He swerved his hand through her black illuminescent hair, and she twinged at the feeling.

"Sweetie, time to get up." Ulrich said as he laid out her green robes. "Master Scier wouldn't want his best student not to show up today."

"Oh shut up, at least you're a chosen one, You got to stick with Jeremie, while I got stuck with another man." Yumi said as she got up.

"Jeez what's got you in a bundle" Ulrich asked as he put his hood up.

"Ulrich, don't go yet. I'm sorry, but I'm... I'm pregnant." Yumi said as she stood up trying to gather her green Jedi robes. Ulrich looked at her with a smile that almost burst his face in two.

"You mean, I get to become a father?"

"Yes, I tried to surprise you, but my mood swings would just get in the way.'

Ulrich hugged Yumi tightly as he secretly yelled out for joy. But then he remembered why he had gotten up. _Zhar, there is much we have to discuss._ "Yumi, I'm sorry but I have to go, I have to be at the temple to test out new security measures for younglings, now that Vegeta is no longer amongst the living."

Yumi stood their astonished as her husband left their apartment and flew to the Jedi Temple. At least she could put her robes on without fear of her emotions clouding what remained of her _Jedi_ judgment. But as with all things in Lyoko, things happen too fast. Odds wife: Xion, entered the living quarters and began to question Yumi why she had not gotten ready.

"I would've expected a warrior like yourself to get ready in a flash, guess I owe Odd 10 credits now." Xion laughed as she helped Yumi.

"Xion, tell Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd that I'm expecting a baby with Ulrich, please don't tell anyone were married, though; it could jeopardize our future in the Order." Yumi begged her friend.

"Don't worry, your secrets' safe with me, so what is it, a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, and his name is Ulrich Jr." Yumi said as she held her stomach, using the Force to better conceal it from the other Jedi.

Ulrich arrived at the Temple followed by Jeremie.

"Rough night huh?" Jeremie asked as he patted his former student on the back.

"You don't know the half of it, anyways, I have a meeting with Master Zhar, so I won't be at the briefing, but do fill me in on what comes." Ulrich said as he got into the elevator that led to Zhar's meditating quarters.

"Sure.. no problem." Jeremie said to the wall as he headed to find Odd.


	9. Chapter 9

_IX_

"Premonitions, hmm..." Zhar moaned as he opened his eyes. Ulrich sat directly across him on a couch, with the blinds of the chamber closed.

"There of pain, suffering, and death Master." Ulrich said whole heartedly. Zhar shifted as if something was wrong in the Force. 

"Are you speaking of yourself, or someone you know."

"Yes."

"And is this certain person close to you?" Zhar asked as he got up and walked around staring at the traffic and the rain pelting the windows.

"Yes Master." Ulrich said as he walked over to Zhar.

"You must be careful when sensing the future Ulrich, The fear of loss is a path to the Dark Side and XANA, as your well aware of this." Zhar said as looked at Ulrich "Train yourself to let go of whatever it is you are afraid of losing my friend, and May the Force be with you." Zhar said as he smiled at Ulrich. Ulrich smiled back as he walked towards the elevator, contemplating his thoughts. _I May be able to let go of being a Jedi, but I can't let go of Yumi, I just can't, I won't let go of her or our child._

Jeremie was in the communications area of the temple, observing the holos of Selacumei, Boz Pity, and Malachor V. Odd, Xion, and Yumi all walked in to hear the briefing of the Outer Rim Sieges.

"Today, the siege goes well, Selcumei and Malachor have fallen, and Master Vrook have moven their troops to Boz Pity. Before anyone asks, still no word on William, though I'm sure will find him, and then Valorum will end his emergency powers session." Jeremie said as he flipped through records of past battles.

"We need to find him, its only by his death that we may end this war." Xion said as everyone filed out. Jeremie watched as Ulrich came in, with a look of annoyance written all over his face.

"Sorry, I was held up with Zhar, I have no excuse as to why I'm late." Ulrich said as he watched his former master turn off the holograms.

"In short, their almost over."

"Then whats wrong?" Ulrich asked, looking at the shocked expression on Jeremie's face.

"The Senate is expected to vote even more power to the Chancellor."

"Well that con only mean less deliberating and more action, is that really bad, because it will make it easier for us to end this war." Ulrich said with firm power in his voice.

Jeremie and Ulrich walked out of the communications area and down the hallway, seeing many padawans and masters talk about the war, how thier day was going, and when the rain was going to let up. "Be careful of your friend, Valorum." Jeremie said as the two contiuned to walk and stare at the rain pelting the windows.

"Be careful of what?"

"He has requested your presence, and would not specify as to why he requests it."

"He didn't inform the council? Thats unusual isn't-"

"All of this is unusual Ulrich, and it's making me feel uneasy." Jeremie cut him off they headed for a speeder transport. "I'm warning you, relations with the Council ond Valorum are really strained at this point, don't make it even more so by allowing yourslef to be caught in this web as well. And for what its worth, May the Force be with you Ulrich, and I hope you'll be a good father." Jeremie said with a smile as Ulrich started up his speeder.

"You too, old friend." Ulrich said as he departed for the Chancellors Office.

Aelita sat in her chair, listening to all the senators bark thier mouths off at each other.

"The Chancellor is far to powerful, and with his amendments, Lyoko will soon be an Empire at his will." Senator Kale said as he sipped his cup of Juma Juice.

"All this bickering is pointless, we need to take action, an alliance to restore Lyoko is what we shall become." Aelita said, ending the fighting.

"Fine, but no one must know of our plans, not even loved ones, including husbands and wives." Kale said as he motioned for all that the meeting was adjourned. Aelita left with a rock forming in her heart.

_Oh Jeremie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I cant tell you of what were planning, you would surely arrest my friends. I wish I could tell you though, I really want to my love. But this is one secret that stays with me._


	10. Chapter 10

_X_

The speeder that carried Ulrich through the rainy skies of Coruscant to the Chancellors office was quick, but tiring. Ulrich felt that he was being left out of the loop of things, and with the Chancellor had requested his presence, the loop felt as being closed. As he pulled into his slot, the lightning of the grey skies electrified the entire city. Ulrich walked into the senate building, getting past all the lines of senators wishing to see the Chancellor, as Jedi were special cases in this time of war. His blue robes contrasted with the red of the entire room and office, .as was the color of the Republic.

"I see you've moved back into your old habits Ulrich." Valorum said as the two walked around observing the rain pelting the window.

"Its easy to come back to things when your stuck here. Of course thats normal to you sir." Ulrich said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I hope you trust me Ulrich."

"Well of course sir, Your the leader of the Republic, and a fine mentor to me."

"I need your help son" The Chancellor said as he walked to his desk, "Ulrich, I'm appointing you to be my personal representitive on the Jedi Council."

Ulrich looked as if he had gone pale, was what he hearing true? Could he possibly become a Master on the Council? _That would give me access to the restricted holocrons of Sith techniques, to save Yumi and our child._

"Me? A master? I'm overwhelmed sir" Ulrich said as he walked to the door, "But the council elects its own members, they'll never accept this." He said as he ran out of the office

"I think they will, they need you. More than you know." Valorum's piercing words found their way to Ulrich's ears.

Ulrich arrived back at the Jedi Temple to find Odd, Xion, and Yumi waiting for him in the great hallways of the Jedi Temple.

"Where have you been, first you abandon us when we brief for tactics against XANA and the seperatists, and now you dont even show for lunch, what is the matter with you buddy." Odd explained to his trumatized friend.

"I can't talk Odd, I have an urgent meeting with the Jedi Council. The Chancellor has given us very important feat." Ulrich said as he walked with his friends to the elevator of the west tower.

"What is this important feat? You can tell us cant you?" Xion asked.

"No I can't, this is for the council alone, coming Odd?" Ulrich motioned to his friend. The two friends who had been buddies since Earth, who were two of the chosen ones, were about to face something they could not over come.

In the chamber of the Jedi Council, as Odd and Ulrich stood before Jeremie, Solomon, Schier, and Zhar; Ulrich explained his case to the Jedi. All had a look of suspision and worry.

"This is a disturbing move by Valorum, to act for the Jedi as if we cant even twiddle our thumbs." Schier said with great force.

"I understand. I doubt you'll take this lightly." Ulrich said with confidence.

"Ulrich Stern, Your position as Valorum's representitive is granted. As such, you are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Master Solomon stated in monotone.

"What?" Ulrich asked the whole room, "How could you do this, Its unfair, and its outragous. How can you be on the council, and Not Be A Master!" Ulrich complained. Thunder struck the skies as he said those words.

"Take a seat, my former pupil." Jeremie instructed.

"Forgive me Master" Ulrich bowed and took his seat against the windows that surrounded the room. Odd gave him a suspicous look that said _How could you say that to our best friend._

"We have surveyed all systems in the mid rim, and have found no sign of General William." Schier said.

"Its obvious he's hiding in the outer rim" Jeremie said as took a little spherical object and put it in the middle of the room, "Kashyykk has issued a petition for help against the Confederacy, something we must decide to do right now."

"Jeremie's right, we cant afford to lose that system." Solomon stated.

"Then I will go, I can leave by the tomorrow." Jeremie said as he pulled the sphere back.

"Its settled then, meeting ajourned." Schier stated as they all walked out. The three chosen ones walked through the hallway down to the ever familiar windows.


	11. Chapter 11

_XI_

The three Chosen Ones walked down the ever familiar hallways of the Jedi Temple, with Ulrich letting all his feelings out.

"What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the council but dont make me a master. It's never been done in the history of the Jedi, or Lyoko. Its insulting guys." Ulrich said with great emotion as they stopped their walk to look outside at the rainy skies.

"Come down Ulrich you've been given a great honor. To be on the council as a Knight, that has never happened before." Jeremie said as he turned towards his former student.

"Ulrich, your too close to the Chancellor. The council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." Odd said as they stopped and looked out a window watching Coruscant light up with lightning.

"I warned you about the relations with the council and the Chancellor. You walked right into this mess." Jeremie said as he slammed his fist against a window.

"I swear to you Jeremie, I didn't ask to be put on the council." Ulrich said as he just watched the rain become himself.

"But its what you wanted old friend, your friendship with Chancellor Valorum seems to have paid off." Odd said.

"That has nothing to do with this and you know it." Ulrich said pointing a finger at Odd's face. Jeremie walked along the windows with a great look of stress on himself.

"Ulrich, the council wants you to report on all the Chancellors dealings, they want to know what he's up to." Jeremie said, knowing that would only come between them even more.

"You want me to spy on the Chancellor, but that's considered treason in Lyoko" Ulrich looked at his master with a grim look. "Why didnt the council give me this assignment when we were in session?" He asked with an eager tone for explanation.

"This assignment isnt for the record, this is for the good of the republic Ulrich, our alliegence is the Senate, not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." Jeremie said putting his hand on Ulrich, who just shrugged it off.

"Your asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against Lyoko, against a mentor, and a friend. Why are you asking this of me?" Ulrich asked as he looked at his two friends.

"The Council is asking you." Odd said as they walked away.

With Jeremie and Odd gone from Coruscant on Kashyyykk and Utupau respectivley, Ulrich was left vulnerable to the Chancellors manipulations.

Ulrich walked with the Chancellor, who sounded more sinister then he usually had. "Let me help you understand the true nature of the Force." Valorum said.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Ulrich asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force, even the Nature of the Dark Side." Valorum said, revealing his XANA Mark on his forehead.

"You know the Dark Side? But thats impossi- no, your Xana arent you?" Ulrich said igniting his blue blade.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you, if you don't; Yumi will certainly be destroyed by the hands of the corrupt Jedi." Valorum said, further poisoning Ulrich's mind. In his best judgement, Ulrich decided to turn him in to the Jedi Council, as he sent Masters Schier, Solomon, Zhar, and Xion, Odd's wife. Ulrich later thought of Yumi, with what Xana had said. was it really all true? He decided to use a speeder and leave the temple, heading back to the Chancellors office, with the Storm of Courscant not letting up at all. When he arrived, Xion was the only one who was left standing, and her black blade was at the Chancellors throat.

"I am going to end this, once and for all." Xion said.

"You can't, he must stand trial, if we kill him, we are no better than the Sith." Ulrich said pleading with his sister in law. But it was to no avail, as she raised her blade. But just as she was about to strike, Ulrich reacted by raising his blue blade and impaling her. He felt a rush of guilt overcome him, as Xana stood up and went to work on Ulrich.

"What, what have I done." Ulrich said with tears coming to his eyes. He dropped his blue saber as it deactivated.

"Your fulfilling your Destiny, Ulrich. Become my Apprentice, learn to use the Dark Side of the Force." Xana said as he raised a black hood over his face.

"I will do what ever you ask" Ulrich said out of breath, "Just help me save Yumi's life, I can't live without her."

"If we work together, We will attain the power over death." Xana said, issuing his Ultimatum.

Ulrich got on his knees, with sweat dripping from his head, "I pledge myself, to your teachings."

"Good. You will become a Powerful Sith. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Sacralus." Xana said, knighting his new apprentice in the Dark Side of the Force.

"Thank you... My Master." Ulrich said, rising from his position. Xana issued the destruction of the Jedi, ending the Xana wars. Ulrich was to head to the Jedi Temple, kill every Jedi without showing any mercy. And he did exactly that.


	12. Chapter 12  The Final Chapter

_XII_

_The Final Chapter_

Darth Sacralus saw his wife, Yumi, fly onto one of Mustafar's landing platforms. He decided it be best if he put on Ulrich Stern's face and run. He ran so hard to greet his wife that she fell to tears as soon as she saw him. "What are you doing out here?" Ulrich asked his wife.

"I was so worried about you. Jeremie, told me terrible things. He said, that you've turned to the Dark Side. That you killed younglings. Please tell me that isn't true." Yumi said, hoping for a look of sadness, but all she saw was that he had done those things.

"Jeremie is trying turn you against me, I've done all this for the Republic, I am more powerful than Valorum, I can over thrown him. Together you and I could rule the Galaxy of Lyoko. Make things the way we want them to be." Ulrich said smiling at her. Yumi just backed up, how could her Ulrich become this monster.

"I don't want to hear anymore about Jeremie, The Jedi turned against me, Lyoko turned against me, Don't you turn against me" Ulrich said as his fury grew.

"I'm not against you, I'm against everything you've done, what you plan to do. Stop this," Yumi said as she started cry her eyes out. "Stop now and come back, I love you Ulrich Stern." But his face wasn't directed at her, it was directed at the man standing on her loading ramp. It was Jeremie.

"LIAR!" Ulrich yelled. She betrayed him, she turned against him. He felt his anger rise to the point of exploding. He viciously force choked Yumi in an attempt to see what she had done to him. "Your with him, You've brought him here to kill me!"

"Let her go Ulrich!" Jeremie yelled, but to no avail. Ulrich had lost all sense of reason. "I SAID LET HER GO!" Jeremie yelled as he force pushed him across the platform. Yumi dropped like a broken candle, and she was cold like one too. Jeremie moved across the platform walking in a circle with Lava rising from the rivers below. "You've allowed this, Dark Lord to twist your mind until now, Until now you've become the very thing we swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Jeremie, I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the Dark Side and Xana as you do. I've brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire of Lyoko."

"Your empire of Lyoko?" Jeremie couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Don't make me kill you, my old friend."

"Ulrich, my allegiance is the Republic, TO DEMOCRACY!" Jeremie yelled, trying to get some sense into the man he had once trained.

"If you're not with me, then your my enemy." Ulrich's mind was made up

"Only a Sith and a Xanite, deal in absolutes. I will do what I must." Jeremie said as he ignited his blue Lightsaber.

"You will try." Ulrich said as he jumped and ignited his blue saber (Use your imagination as to what happened). The battle was long, hard determined, and resulted in the death of one person: Ulrich Stern, whose left arm, and both legs were cut off. He was killed, not by Jeremie Belpios, but by Darth Sacralus. Sacralus looked at Jeremie with his intense Yellow eyes, his hatred burning for a chance to strike at him.

Jeremie could only look at the man who was once his brother, with pity. Zhar had warned what happened when you start down the Dark Path. Ulrich walked into it, and was no longer among them. "YOU WERE A CHOSEN ONE, IT WAS SAID THAT WE WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM, BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE, NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!" Jeremie cried to his friend.

Sacralus felt his intense anger hit the surface of his body. With all his anger, "I HATE YOU!" His eyes a bright red after his words.

Jeremie looked at the man. He felt so much sadness, that he felt Sacralus deserved death, as he killed his best friend. "You were my brother Ulrich, I loved you." Jeremie said, watching as Sacralus got too close to the lava, and started to burn, mutilating him even further. Jeremie picked up Ulrich's blue Lightsaber, and left Sacralus to die. He walked up the path and found Yumi's starship with Aelita and Yumi in it. "Jeremie, is Ulrich alright." Yumi managed to say before she fell unconscious again. Aelita just buried her face into Jeremie's shoulder as the trio left Mustafar to Polis Massa, where Aelita and Yumi would give birth to the future.

Sacralus crawled his way up to the river bank, his burns making it hard to sustain his powers. Only his hatred for Jeremie made him want to fight another day. As he was about to pass out, his master, and the turned Warriors came into view. All he heard was muffled speaking, about him getting a medical capsule. All was black after that.

The four remaining original Lyoko warriors gathered on Polis Massa to witness the birth of Jeremie and Ulrich's children, as Xion was long dead thanks to Ulrich' s hand. The process was long, and Aelita had gone first, as she had two twins to worry about, which were named Cloud and Tifa Belpios. Yumi was the last, but reasons known only to herself, she had lost the will to live, and she delivered a boy, whom she named Ulrich Stern Jr. Everyone cried at that point, as Yumi left the gang to become one with the Force, as devirtualization was no longer possible, but still vowing that there is some good left in Ulrich. Jeremie would take his boy and his nephew to Tatooine, where Ulrich was virtualized the first time in the new Lyoko Galaxy. Odd would go to Dagobah and await the two boys for training. Aelita would go to Naboo, and live as a senator still loyal to the Empire, but a true server of Lyoko's Republic.

Darth Sacralus was brought to Coruscant to undergo extensive surgery with the latest technology, as he had to be placed into a suit of Armor that acted as a respiration unit, since his lungs were fried in Mustafar's flames. With construction complete, and the suit applied, Sacralus had one goal in his mind. "Where is Yumi Master, is she safe, Is she all right?" He asked his master, still worried about her as much as possible.

"It seems in your anger, you killed her." Xana said, sewing the last string in his plan for Ulrich to come to his side. Sacralus was dumbfounded. His dream was to protect Yumi, not kill her. His dream, the dream he had tried to prevent, came true. Sacralus came out of his shackles and walked to the edge of the operating room, stumbling a bit as his new robotic legs were not in proper use yet. As he slowly embraced the Dark Side of the Force, his last thought was that Yumi would never be with him again.

"NOOOO!"

End


End file.
